Today's computing systems can be used to perform a variety of functions, including providing different computer-generated virtual environments. These computer-generated virtual environments refer to any type of virtual reality environments, augmented reality environments, mixed reality environments or other similar systems that attempt to modify or replace one's perception of his or her surroundings. In the case of augmented or mixed reality systems, viewers wear glasses, headsets, or other displays that allow the user to view their normal, physical surroundings, while having virtual content projected onto those physical surroundings. As a result, the user might have a blank wall in real life, while the augmented reality system displays a screen, a picture or other virtual item on that wall. In some systems, users may be able to interact with the virtual items using gestures, vocal commands, game controllers or other interfaces.
In virtual reality systems, users implement a full headset that blocks the user's view of all real life physical objects. As such, the user is completely immersed in a virtual world that is provided entirely by the computer system. Similar to augmented reality systems, users in virtual reality systems may interact with virtual elements in the virtual environment using various input methods.